Doce para Navidad
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Hay varias cosas que se pueden observar en una reunión familiar. Sobre todo si se celebra algo como la Navidad y si la familia es una tan numerosa como la Weasley. [Regalo para Lizzie Alhena Potter-Friki]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._ Harry Potter _y todo su universo, ya saben de quién es. Los versos que aparecerán son de la canción_ Bach/Break _, de Jonathan Rhys–Meyers._

 _Regalo para Lizzie Alhena Potter-Friki, una de mis niñas. Felices fiestas, Lizzie–chan._

* * *

 **Doce para Navidad.**

 _12: Los recién casados._

La Madriguera debía resplandecer. Era como un acuerdo tácito para las fiestas, el dejar aquel sitio impecable y decorado con esmero, para luego ponerse a cocinar lo que sería una cena que tendría cosas que le gustaban a todos los presentes.

Desde que el abuelo Arthur se había jubilado, él y la abuela Molly se mudaron a una casita sencilla y preciosa de Brighton. Era por eso que desde entonces, los distintos miembros de la familia Weasley se turnaban para ser los anfitriones y encargarse de los preparativos.

—¡Ponlo allá, por favor, Nick! ¡Junto a la chimenea!

Aquel año, Victoire había solicitado ser la anfitriona. Quería darles a sus parientes una fiesta encantadora, sobre todo considerando que sería su primera Navidad como esposa.

—Aquí tienes —un joven de cabello rojizo y ojos muy azules, tras posar delicadamente un pino flotante donde le indicara Victoire, suspiró de alivio—. ¿Dónde están las decoraciones?

—Louis iba a traer las cajas, están guardadas arriba.

—Espero que no haya subido con Fred.

Dos segundos después, ambos pusieron expresión de pánico y gritaron.

—¡Louis! ¡Fred! ¿Dónde están las decoraciones del árbol?

En ese momento, un estallido de llamas verdes en la chimenea los distrajo. De allí, salió un hombre joven, de corto cabello anaranjado y ojos color miel, quien tras esquivar por poco el pino, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Victoire.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo va todo? —inquirió.

—Buenos días, _beau-frère_ —respondió Nick al saludo, con expresión serena, para acto seguido volver a preocuparse—. Vicky, iré a ver qué están haciendo esos dos.

—Sí, por favor. ¡Y no me llames Vicky! ¡No soy como tú, Dominique!

Riendo, el aludido abandonó el salón y poco después, oyeron retumbar pasos apresurados en la escalera. Aquel momento fue aprovechado por el de pelo anaranjado para acercarse a Victoire y darle un beso, el cual ella correspondió con entusiasmo.

—¿Por qué te pidieron ir hoy? —preguntó ella cuando se separaron.

—Solo querían aclarar un par de cosas de mi último informe. Como la razón para que una esquina tuviera una gran mancha de tinta verde.

—¡Ted!

—¿Qué? Fue un accidente. Cuando acabé de redactarlo, estiré la mano para alcanzar el sello y tiré el frasco de tinta. No tenía tiempo de limpiarlo. Además, eso no perjudicaba el contenido. Podía leerse bien así.

—Cariño, sabes que en el Ministerio pueden ser unos estirados. ¿Sabes? Tía Hermione me contó una vez algo que hacía cuando le pasaba lo mismo a tío Ron…

—Muy bien, le preguntaré. A propósito, ¿todos han confirmado, verdad?

Victoire, de pronto, sintió que perdía parte de su alegría.

—No todos vendrán este año —susurró.

 _11: El ausente._

—¿Esos fueron tus hermanos, Louis?

Fred Weasley, con el rostro lleno de pecas y el cabello de un rojo intenso, sacó la cabeza de una enorme caja donde un letrero decía "Adornos de Halloween".

—Sí, deben pensar que haremos un desastre.

Louis era muy parecido a sus hermanos en su complexión delgada, sus ojos muy azules y, a veces, el sol hacía brillar demasiado su pelo, que era ligeramente más rojo que el de Nick. Sin embargo, la costumbre del muchacho de usar ropa muggle muy holgada siempre que podía, hacía que desluciera un poco su aspecto, cosa que parecía no importarle.

Por otro lado, Fred paseó la mirada por la habitación, una que antaño había sido el dormitorio de uno de sus tíos, para luego cerrar la caja con las cosas de Halloween.

—Tu hermana quiere que la fiesta salga bien, supongo —comentó.

—Se le subió a la cabeza eso de ser la señora Lupin —bromeó Louis, quien del otro lado de la habitación, observaba una torre de cajas con gesto crítico—. ¿Crees que debamos mover estas para revisarlas? No veo ningún letrero.

—Por mí, bien. ¿Hechizo levitatorio tú o yo?

—Tú. Aún recuerdo la última vez que quisiste mover algo, James se enojó tanto porque le echaste a perder esa redacción de Herbología…

Los dos muchachos rieron ante el recuerdo, pero no tardaron en ponerse serios.

—¿Has sabido de James? —soltó Louis, ya con la varita en la mano.

—Sí, parece que la Escuela de Sanación es complicada. ¿Quién diría que él pensaría así de algo? —Fred, frunciendo el ceño, apuntó a las cajas con la varita y poco después, éstas se elevaron unos centímetros—. Y unos idiotas han querido jugársela con las cosas de su dormitorio.

—¿Por qué?

—Él cree que es envidia, tiene las mejores calificaciones del curso, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a pociones, aunque también piensa que el apellido no le ayuda. ¡Anda, gíralas!

Louis, tras hacer un fugaz gesto de incredulidad por lo recién oído, comenzó su propio hechizo, consiguiendo así leer los letreros de aquellas cajas justo antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera de golpe y se escuchara una exclamación en voz muy alta.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¡Más vale que no estén haciendo una de las suyas!

De no haber sido por eso, las cajas no se habrían caído. Eso Louis no dejaría de reclamárselo a su hermano mayor en todo el día.

 _10: Los cocineros._

—¡Ya llegamos!

Por la puerta trasera, fueron entrando algunas chicas cargadas de bolsas poco después de mediodía. Una de ellas, muy morena y de pelo más castaño que rojo, observó la cocina.

—Me sorprende que Victoire no haya empezado —comentó al aire.

—¡Hola! —justo en ese momento, Victoire entró por el otro lado de la cocina, seguida de cerca por Ted—. Les agradezco que hicieran las compras. ¿No les faltó nada?

—Solo un aceite que anotaste en la lista, Molly fue a conseguirlo —indicó una pelirroja bajita y delgada, de grandes ojos verdes.

—Muy bien, entonces podemos comenzar. Cielo, ¿puedes traer a Nick? Prometió ayudarnos con esta parte.

—Claro, Victoire. En un momento vuelvo.

Poco después, oyeron un golpe y una queja adolorida, antes de unos pasos en la escalera.

—Eso fue cruel —se burló la morena, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Victoire, sabes de lo que habla Roxanne. Le pediste eso a Teddy para que se fuera y no hiciera un desastre aquí, ¿verdad?

—No sé de qué hablan, Lucy. A Ted se le da bien cocinar.

Las otras se miraron pensando lo mismo, «¿está hablando en serio?»

Al segundo siguiente, oyeron que algo caía con fuerza por encima de sus cabezas.

—¡Louis! ¡Fred! ¡Más vale que no hayan roto nada! —tras gritar eso, Victoire salió a toda carrera de la cocina.

—¿Esos dos andaban solos en alguna parte de la casa? —pese a contenerse, Roxanne se veía con ganas de soltarse a reír.

—Me sorprende de Victoire, la verdad. Como si no los conociera…

—¡Hola! —tras un sonoro "¡plin!", una chica de cabello oscuro con mechones teñidos de rojo, apareció en la cocina—. ¡Lo conseguí! —alzaba en alto una botella de cristal con una etiqueta difícil de leer—, ¿puedo golpear a Victoire? Esto es terriblemente caro.

—¡Molly! —riñó Lucy, pasmada.

—¡Es broma! Pero tendrá que reembolsarme parte del dinero, eso sí. ¿Vamos a comenzar?

—En un momento, parece que hubo un desastre arriba —soltó Roxanne.

—¿Fred, James y Louis? —inquirió Molly, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Fred y Louis —corrigió de pronto Nick, entrando a la cocina desde el salón—. James no vendrá. ¡Ah, gracias, Molly! Ese aceite de trufas es difícil de encontrar, pero es el mejor para la ensalada que estoy pensando…

—¿James no vendrá? —se escandalizaron Molly y Lucy.

Nick se encogió de hombros, en tanto Roxanne desviaba la vista. Él no tardó en carraspear, yendo hacia una pared donde, colgando de una especie de perchero, había algunos delantales.

—Muy bien, chicas, ¡vamos a comenzar! Algunas cosas llevan su tiempo, así que…

Mientras Nick se ponía un delantal, Lucy y Molly interrogaron con la mirada a Roxanne, pero esta evitó por todos los medios verlas a los ojos y corrió a imitar a su primo.

Cocinar en La Madriguera estaba por convertirse en toda una odisea.

 _9: Los adultos._

—Buenas tardes. Feliz Navidad.

Algunos de los invitados empezaron a llegar alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Victoire se encargó de darles la bienvenida, aliviada de que el salón ya estuviera adecuadamente arreglado para la ocasión, sobre todo el árbol de Navidad.

—¡Tía Audrey! Feliz Navidad para ti también. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias, querida. Percy vendrá después, tiene que acabar un pendiente primero. ¿Cómo se están portando mis chicas?

—Muy bien, están en la cocina, terminando unas cosas. ¿Necesitas que las llame?

—No, no. Con tu permiso.

—¡Feliz Navidad!

—¡Feliz Navidad, tío Charlie! ¿Cómo va todo por Rumania?

—No puedo quejarme, querida. ¿Qué huele tan bien?

—El pavo, seguramente. El relleno lo preparamos entre Roxanne y yo, ojalá les guste.

Poco a poco, todos los hermanos Weasley, sus cónyuges y los primos que faltaban fueron llegando, saludando con alegría a Victoire y comentando brevemente cómo estaban. Casi al final, los abuelos llegaron por la Red Flu, para luego ser llevados a los sitios de honor en el salón, donde no tardaron en ponerlos cómodos. Aunque satisfecha, Victoire no dejaba de pasar revista mentalmente a quienes estaban allí, asegurándose que tuvieran alguna bebida caliente o un plato de galletas a la mano.

—¿Albus va a tardar? —le preguntó discretamente a tía Ginny, cuando la vio sentada en un sofá junto a tía Angelina y su madre.

—Un poco, fue a visitar a un amigo —respondió la mujer, sonriendo apenas—. A Inverness.

—Eso queda algo lejos.

—Se fue en escoba, el amigo es hijo de muggles.

Victoire decidió dejar el tema al ver la expresión de su tía, que sin duda, se estaba acordando de su otro hijo, el que no asistiría a la fiesta. Se preguntó si era buen momento para…

—Ah, tía Ginny, ¿me acompañas un momento? Tengo una duda sobre el ponche.

La otra arqueó una ceja, pero de todas formas se puso de pie, disculpándose con sus cuñadas por un momento.

—Tía, me llegó una lechuza de James esta mañana —Victoire sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino—. Dijo que nos desea feliz Navidad, pero que no vendría. Y se disculpó por lo del verano —le tendió el pergamino a su tía, sonriendo un poco—. Le respondí que no se preocupe, que ya no estoy molesta, y que podía venir, pero…

—No te preocupes, linda —tía Ginny aceptó la carta y la leyó con cuidado, sonriendo un poco más que antes—. Ese chico solo es muy terco. Te agradezco que me lo digas.

—No hay de qué.

Tía Ginny volvió al sofá, mientras Victoire pensaba que después de todo, esperaría un par de años más para ser madre.

 _8: Los amigos de la familia._

—¡Feliz Navidad!

Los Scamander se dejaron ver por La Madriguera justo a tiempo para cenar. Mientras los señores se reunían con los adultos, los gemelos no tardaron en acercarse a Hugo, quien se veía muy concentrado en examinar el contenido de una botella llena de arena y piedras de colores, que aparentemente había sido el regalo de su hermana esa Navidad.

—Hola, Hugo —saludó uno de los gemelos, con aire soñador, acomodando un poco la suave bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Qué contiene esa botella? —preguntó el otro, arrugando la frente mientras inclinaba tanto la cabeza, que se le cayó el gorro de lana que llevaba, a rayas negras y amarillas.

—Mi hermana sabe que me gusta la playa y me consiguió arena de playas exóticas, ¿no es genial? Hasta me hizo una lista para que supiera de dónde es cada color, ¡quiero ir a todas!

—¡Sí, vayamos! —el de bufanda azul sonrió ampliamente, mirando a la nada.

—Hemos perdido a Lysander —comentó el gemelo que recogía su gorro a rayas, volviéndoselo a colocar—. Seguramente está imaginando qué clase de criaturas podría ver.

—¿Tú no, Lorcan?

—No tanto como él, lo sabes.

—¡Hola a todos! —de golpe, Fred había abierto la puerta principal, con la misma expresión que ponía al hacer una broma, por lo cual algunos de sus primos se pusieron en guardia—. ¡Pasen! —dijo mirando por encima de su hombro, por lo cual una chica bajita y castaña entró a la casa, seguida muy de cerca por tres chicos muy parecidos a ella—. ¡Traje a Becky este año! No importa, ¿verdad, Victoire? ¡Ah, allá está mi madre! ¡Ven, Becky! ¿Dónde está Lily? ¡Vinieron unos amigos suyos!

—¿Quiénes son? —se interesó Lysander.

—Becky… Debe ser Rebecca, la novia de Fred.

—¿Rebecca Copperfield es la novia de Fred? —Lorcan abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos azules, en verdad pasmado.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—La recuerdo, iba a mi casa, ¡fue prefecta! Creo que… —Lorcan arrugó el entrecejo un momento, pensativo, para después proseguir—, sí, creo que dijo que quería ser sanadora.

—Entonces debe estar con James en Avalon.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros.

—¡Lorcan! —Lucy apareció de la nada, sujetando en una mano una bolsa de papel con dibujos navideños, antes de echarle los brazos al cuello al mencionado—. ¡Feliz Navidad!

—Ah, gracias. Feliz Navidad para ti también.

—Feliz Navidad, Lucy. ¿Has visto a Rose? —preguntó Lysander, subiéndose un poco la bufanda, con ademán nervioso.

—Sí, está en la cocina, intentando que Nick le dé tarta de chocolate antes de cenar. ¡Ja! No podrá, Nick no quiere que nadie la corte hasta después del pavo, y no lo culpo, ¡quedó tan bonita que da pena comérsela!

—Muchas gracias. Con permiso.

—¡Ten amigos para esto! —se burló Hugo, viendo cómo sus dos mejores amigos se alejaban de él para estar con sus respectivas novias.

—¡Hugo! —Fred llegó entonces, llevando de la mano a un chiquillo de ojos muy bonitos, de un tono de castaño que parecía dorado—. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—¿Ahora qué?

—Acompaña un rato al hermano de Becky, ¿sí? ¿Lo conoces? Se llama Benjamin, va a Hufflepuff en el colegio.

—Seguro Lorcan se acuerda de él —Hugo torció la boca, viendo que un poco más allá, el mencionado Scamander estaba sacando algo amarillo de la bolsa que antes llevara Lucy.

—Anda, sé bueno con él. Prometo compensártelo.

—¿Dos Saltaclases y un detonador?

—Un Saltaclases, el detonador y una delatadora. ¿Hecho?

—Hecho.

Los primos se dieron la mano, para que luego Fred se alejara a todo correr. Hugo estaba empezando a maldecir su costumbre de ayudar cuando se lo pedían cuando el niño se le quedó viendo fijamente… o mejor dicho, se quedó viendo la botella en sus manos.

—Esa arena negra es de Punaluu, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Hugo se desconcertó bastante al oír a Benjamin Copperfield.

—Una vez fuimos allí de vacaciones. Era bonito.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo se sentía la arena en los dedos? ¿Había mucha gente?

Cinco minutos después, Hugo se había olvidado que estaba algo enfadado con Lorcan, con Lysander e incluso con Fred.

 _7: Los invitados sorpresa._

Ya todos estaban acomodados en la larga mesa, colocada en el patio bajo un enorme toldo a rayas rojas, doradas y verdes. Victoire había hecho un buen trabajo, todos lo decían, por lo que no había nada de qué quejarse.

—¡Feliz Navidad a todos! —dijo Victoire, sentada a la derecha del abuelo Arthur, quien ocupaba una cabecera de la mesa—. Muchas gracias por haber venido, espero que todo les guste. Les agradezco mucho a quienes me ayudaron en la cocina —paseó los ojos de su hermano Nick, quien sonreía con aire de satisfacción, para luego fijarse por turnos en Molly, Lucy y Roxanne—, y claro, también a los que me echaron una mano con las decoraciones —se escucharon algunas risas cuando Louis y Fred, sentados uno junto al otro, chocaron palmas—. ¡A cenar!

En ese momento, Ted salió de la casa, moviendo la varita con suavidad por encima de su cabeza, haciendo flotar varios platones y ollas. Todo se fue colocando cuidadosamente a lo largo de la mesa, por lo cual los presentes no tardaron en soltar exclamaciones de asombro.

Lo que acabó redondeando la noche fue que detrás de Ted, salieran unas cuantas personas que nadie sabía que pudieran asistir.

—¡Tía Gabrielle! —Victoire abandonó su asiento para recibir con un abrazo a la mujer rubia que, del brazo de un hombre de hombros anchos, la miraba alegremente—. No creí…

—No quise confirmar la invitación sin estar segura de poder llegar, _chère_. Espero que no sea un problema…

—¡Para nada! ¡Hola, tío François! ¡Michelle! ¡Pasen, siéntense donde quieran!

—Por aquí si quieres, Gabrielle —invitó Fleur Weasley a su hermana.

—Hola, Lorris, ¿qué hay de nuevo? —preguntó Roxanne a la chica rubia que llegara con Gabrielle y François.

—Hola, Weasley, ¿vas a entrar a la liga acabando el colegio? Tengo una oferta de los Quafflepunchers para la siguiente temporada.

—¡Bromeas!

—Ya, no peleen ahora —rogó Molly, aunque la ignoraron olímpicamente.

—¿Este año no está por aquí ese chico castaño tan guapo? —Michelle miró a su alrededor antes de sentarse—. Caleb, se llamaba.

—No, está con su familia —respondió Roxanne, apenas conteniendo una mueca al añadir—. Además, no creo que hubiera querido venir, no sin James por aquí.

—Ah, ¿no está James? Hubiera querido verlo, sus trucos con el bate son excelentes…

—¿Podrían no hablar de quidditch por cinco minutos? —pidió Molly.

De nuevo no le hicieron caso, por lo que sonrió con aire de resignación y se unió poco después a la conversación.

 _6: El amargado._

Para cuando se sirvió el postre, todos consintieron en regresar al interior de La Madriguera. Cierto era que, por algunos hechizos colocados por Ted y Victoire, el frío no se sentía bajo el toldo, pero era muy agradable beber chocolate y comer tarta al calor del fuego de la chimenea, estando cada quien sentado donde quisiera.

—¡Esto está delicioso! Debo pedirle la receta a Nick.

Rose iba por su tercera ración de tarta de chocolate, pensando que había hecho bien en esperar, como le había dicho su primo Dominique (casi en tono de amenaza). Se hallaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y bien cubiertas por su abrigo, teniendo a la derecha una taza de chocolate con bombones.

—Sí, como quieras.

A la izquierda de Rose, Albus mantenía la vista fija en su plato, donde quedaba la mitad de una rebanada de tarta y un poco de pastel de frutas.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó finalmente Rose, dejando el tenedor en el plato y éste, junto a su taza—. ¿Acaso pasó algo malo con Thomas?

Suspirando, Albus se llevó un pedazo de tarta a la boca, masticó despacio y alzó la cabeza, mostrando así una expresión enfurruñada.

—Me encontré a James —contestó, cuando tuvo la boca vacía.

—¿A James? —Rose frunció el ceño—. Momento, ¿no ibas a acompañar a Thomas a ver a su hermana a…? ¿Cómo se llama? Al sur.

—Selsey.

—Ajá, Selsey. ¿Qué pasó?

—La hermana de Thomas estaba trabajando en un hostal, y allí se está quedando James.

—¿Es un chiste? ¿Por qué se quedaría allí si tiene vacaciones en la Escuela de Sanación?

—¿Cómo sabes que tiene vacaciones?

—La novia de Fred y el hermano de Eli también estudian allí.

Eso, pensó Albus, tenía sentido. Había visto a la novia de Fred casi en cuanto llegó, media hora antes de la cena, en tanto que Caleb Longbottom ayudaba en el Caldero Chorreante durante las fiestas, por lo que les había contado a él y a Rose la hermanita de él, su amiga Elizabeth.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué nunca dijo que iría a la Escuela de Sanación? —estalló Albus por lo bajo, dejando a un lado su plato con brusquedad—. Mi padre fue a buscarlo, ¿sabes? Hace unos días. Estoy seguro que quería que viniera, pero James lo dejó plantado. Escuché cuando se lo contó a mamá.

—Conociendo a James, seguramente tío Harry dijo algo que no le gustó.

—¿Y solo por eso se negó a venir?

—Albus, ¿te estás escuchando? No suenas enfadado porque James no viniera, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasó en Selsey?

Finalmente, el moreno respiró hondo, aunque la expresión de su rostro seguía siendo hosca.

—Dio a entender que soy idiota —masculló.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, porque creí que estaba en Avalon trabajando en Apple Beach.

—¡Ay, Albus! ¿Tú estás tonto? —Rose bufó, exasperada—. Todas las asignaturas que tomó James para los ÉXTASIS son las de sanación, ¿no te diste cuenta? Y según lo que le oí una vez a Elizabeth, su amiga Joan le contó que iba un montón de veces a la enfermería, a preguntarle cosas a la señora Finch–Fletchley. ¿Quién iría a hablar con la enfermera en su tiempo libre solamente porque se aburre?

—De todas formas, no era para que me corriera —aseguró Albus, desviando la vista.

—¿Te corrió?

—De su cuarto del hostal. Dijo que me largara y que no esperara verlo en un tiempo.

—No me sorprende. Lamento decirlo, amigo mío, pero has sido un poco idiota.

El resto de la velada, Albus no destacaría por verse realmente contento.

 _5: El grupo de niños._

—¡Hugo! ¿Quieres manzanas asadas? ¡También tenemos castañas!

El nombrado asintió y llevando de la mano a Benjamin Copperfield, se acercó a Lily, que se hallaba delante de la chimenea con un enorme platón en el centro de un círculo que formaban ella, los gemelos Scamander y los otros dos Copperfield.

—¿Estás bien, Benny?

—Sí, Agatha. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada, no te habíamos visto en un rato, ¿verdad, Alan?

—Verdad.

—Entraste este año a Hogwarts, ¿verdad? —recordó Lorcan Scamander.

—Sí, creí que no iba a poder…

—¡Tonterías! Tus carritos haciendo carreras en el aire eran geniales —aseguró Alan, cuya expresión decía que recordaba algo estupendo.

—Sí, incluso estrellaste mi juego de té contra la pared, ¿recuerdas? —añadió Agatha.

—Lo siento.

—¡No importa! Becky me regaló otro después, ¿no?

—Pero era de plástico…

—¡Qué importa! Agatha luego jugaba más con pelotas que con el juego de té.

—¡Alan!

—Siento que estoy en medio de algo —Lily, inclinándose un poco, murmuró al oído de Hugo.

—Yo también. Es como… Como cuando peleaban Victoire, Nick y Louis, ¿te acuerdas?

—¡Sí!

—O como James, Al y tú.

Lily asintió, sin sonreír. Hugo quiso darse un tope contra la pared, ¡había metido la pata!

—¿Por qué pensabas que no ibas a poder entrar a Hogwarts? —preguntó de repente Lysander, quien de mirar fijamente el fuego por un buen rato, había volteado hacia el más pequeño de los Copperfield con verdadero interés.

—Eh… Estaba enfermo. En abril. No podía jugar ni pararme de la cama.

—¡Fue horrible! —exclamó Agatha por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como acordándose de algo muy desagradable.

—Pero no pasó nada, ¿verdad? —les dijo Alan, intentando animarlos—. Becky consiguió que fuera al hospital de los magos y ¡zas!, Benny quedó como nuevo.

—¡Sí! —Agatha y Benjamin alzaron los puños, felices, para luego tomar castañas del platón.

Lily los imitó al poco rato, así que por un tiempo, delante de la chimenea nadie se podía parar, por el alboroto que formaba el pintoresco grupo que no se cansaba de las manzanas y las castañas asadas.

 _4: El solitario._

Casi nadie salía de La Madriguera a esa hora, en pleno apogeo de la reunión.

—Vaya, ya es tarde…

Nick necesitaba un poco de silencio, así que después de ayudar a la abuela Molly a servir ponche de huevo a algunos de sus tíos, se había escabullido al exterior por la puerta trasera. Normalmente no toleraba el bullicio por mucho tiempo, pese a haber crecido con él.

—Cualquiera pensaría que no soy de esta familia —musitó, en tono burlón.

En realidad, a Nick no le importaba que se burlaran de él. Había tenido que soportarlo por un tiempo cuando llegó a Hogwarts, pues a diferencia de la elegante Victoire y del vivaz Louis, apenas dedicaba sonrisas o gestos amables a los demás, aunque eso no significaba que fuera grosero. Al contrario, sus modales eran realmente buenos, las chicas a su alrededor aseguraban que era un caballero mientras que algunos compañeros varones se reían soltando que estaba "chapado a la antigua".

Meneando la cabeza, Nick se acomodó la bufanda gris plata sobre nariz y boca. Se había sentido algo mareado por la mañana, como si fuera a resfriarse, pero de verdad necesitaba esos momentos de paz, por mucho que quisiera a su alborotada familia…

«I break, I borrow, I live, I loose»

Dio un respingo. Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo surgió un cosquilleo, aunque la canción le dijo enseguida de qué se trataba.

«I pray, I'm hollowed, I'm dead, confused… I'll find you»

Sonriendo débilmente, se quitó los guantes y con la mano derecha, sacó del bolsillo interior un teléfono celular sumamente delgado, sin teclas visibles. Era último modelo, lo había adquirido hacía unos meses, menos mal que el cambio de galeones a libras lo favoreció entonces.

Caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a la cerca de la propiedad, la cual no tardó en saltar. Acto seguido, deslizó el pulgar en un símbolo verde, tras leer en la pantalla el identificador de llamadas, y se llevó el aparato al oído.

—Buenas noches.

— _¡Hola, Nick! Feliz Navidad._

—Feliz Navidad, Sun Mei. Aunque ya te lo había dicho.

— _¿En un mensaje? Esa no es una verdadera felicitación, lo sabes._

—Sí, lo siento. Estuvimos algo atareados aquí.

— _Ah, ¿estás en La Madriguera?_

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

— _En Wiltshire todavía. Como no llamabas, decidí intentarlo yo. ¿Estás bien?_

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— _No se oye como si estuvieras en una fiesta._

Nick suspiró. Tenía una novia bastante lista.

—Salí un momento a tomar aire —admitió.

— _¿Estás bien abrigado, verdad?_

—Sí, por supuesto. Por cierto, gracias por la bufanda. La estoy usando ahora.

— _Me alegra que te gustara. Gracias a ti por el libro de arte. Lo había estado buscando._

—No hay de qué —levantando la cabeza, Nick pudo ver el cielo salpicado de estrellas, antes de esbozar otra sonrisa—. Gracias, Sun Mei.

— _¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

—Por llamar, por supuesto.

Detrás de Nick, se oyó una puerta al abrirse.

—¡Nick! ¿Estás allí?

— _¿Ya tienes que regresar?_

—Eso creo, o Victoire me matará. Lo de mañana, ¿sigue en pie?

— _¡Claro!_ _London Eye, once en punto._ _Hasta mañana, Nick. Te quiero._

—Hasta mañana, Sun Mei. _Je t'aime, mon amour_.

 _3: Los que ya no están._

Sobre la repisa de la chimenea, se podía ver una hilera de fotografías en lindos marcos, arreglados primorosamente por Lily y Rose con motivos navideños. Todas eran en blanco y negro, pero no por eso resultaban menos mágicas.

Estaba una fotografía de la abuela Molly cuando era muy joven, rodeada por dos muchachos que solo parecían distinguirse por el color de sus túnicas.

También había una imagen de una pareja, un hombre de anteojos y una mujer de cabello largo, que en apariencia era bromeada por un hombre de pelo negro muy alto de facciones aristocráticas. Lo más curioso era que la pareja llevaba ropa de bodas.

En otra foto, un par de chicos idénticos, con el rostro cubierto de pecas, lucían muy alegres corriendo por el campo, agitando en las manos unas bengalas que despedían chispas por todas partes. Delante de ellos, un muchacho pecoso ligeramente más alto parecía huir de su alcance.

Dentro de otro marco, se podía observar a un hombre de pelo un poco largo, junto a una mujer más joven que él de cabello corto y entre ambos, la cara sonriente y redondeada de un bebé de pocas semanas de nacido, que no dejaba de alzar sus diminutos puños hacia el frente.

Parcialmente ocultas, se hallaban un par de fotos con mucha gente cada una, teniendo en común a algunas personas que, se veían en las imágenes antes descritas.

No era raro que, en diferentes ocasiones, los varios asistentes adultos a la fiesta dieran muestra de pasar delante de esas fotos y les dedicaran inclinaciones de cabeza u otros ademanes de reconocimiento, al tiempo que esbozaban sonrisas melancólicas e incluso, como en el caso de la abuela Molly, algunas lágrimas.

Las fiestas también eran con _ellos_ , después de todo.

 _2: Los risueños._

—¿Están seguros de esto?

Roxanne, con el ceño fruncido, se frotaba las manos. A buena hora hizo caso a su curiosidad, debido a que después que Victoire hiciera entrar a Nick para cantar unos villancicos, la puerta trasera se quedó abierta.

—¡Por supuesto! —Fred, con su sonrisa más pícara, sostenía algo sospechosamente similar a fuegos artificiales—. Hay que animar esta fiesta de una buena vez.

—Pero algo podría salir mal…

—No, no, lo tenemos todo bajo control. Además, esto no lo pensé yo. No todo.

—¿Louis?

Ante el llamado de Roxanne, el aludido se encogió de hombros, teniendo las manos ocupadas con una bolsa de la que la chica no quiso saber el contenido.

—James lo tenía planeado —confesó finalmente Fred, un poco menos sonriente—. ¿Recuerdas? Quería que hiciéramos una última broma antes de que se fuera a Avalon, una de la que se riera todo el mundo, pero salió mal la del verano y…

—¿Salió mal? Fred, te recuerdo que James te advirtió específicamente que no mezclaras esos componentes en la poción, ¡y lo olvidaste! ¿Por qué crees que Victoire estuvo tan molesta?

—Lo sé, por eso ahora vamos a compensarlo. Lástima que no invitaste a Malfoy…

—¡Cállate! ¡No lo invité precisamente por ustedes!

—Nos lo imaginamos. Ahora, no olvides las fotos, ¿quieres? Son para James.

Roxanne asintió, apretando un poco más su agarre sobre la cámara fotográfica que llevaba.

En ese momento, Fred levantó tres dedos y comenzó a contar en silencio, bajando uno a uno. Al llegar a cero, Louis rápidamente abrió la puerta trasera, sacó algo de su bolsa, lo lanzó hacia donde se veía el salón y volvió a cerrar.

No tardaron en oírse pequeños estallidos en el interior de la casa. Luego, hubo gritos, gente corriendo de un lado para otro y algunos haces de luz. Cuando oyeron a alguien ir hacia donde estaban, Fred indicó a su hermana y a su primo que se echaran a correr, dando un rodeo para llegar a la puerta principal por el lado del edificio que no tenía ventanas al exterior.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se oyó que vociferaba Victoire, entre asustada y molesta.

—Mi hermana me matará —musitó Louis, sosteniendo la varita.

—Si sale bien, no —desdeñó Fred—. ¡Anda, enciéndelos!

Asintiendo, Louis apuntó a los objetos que Fred, apresuradamente, había clavado en tierra. No pasó ni un minuto antes de que todos salieran disparados hacia el firmamento, dejando tras de sí estelas de chispas multicolores, que poco a poco, dibujaron distintas figuras en el aire.

Solo eso calló los gritos y quejas de la gente que había abandonado la casa, y sus expresiones quedaron inmortalizadas en muchas fotos tomadas por Roxanne.

 _1: El recuerdo._

Dos días después, llegaba una lechuza a la diminuta oficina que el Ministerio de Magia tenía en Selsey, una anodina población al sur de Gran Bretaña. Poco después, pasó por allí un muchacho de revuelto cabello oscuro a recoger la respectiva carta, debido a que se hospedaba en un sitio muggle en el que, obviamente, no debía llegar ningún ave.

—Muchas gracias por todo.

—Gracias a ti, muchacho. Feliz Año Nuevo.

El aludido asintió y abandonó el sitio, recorriendo la calle hacia un hostal cercano, revisando la correspondencia. Tenía tres cartas, pero se decidió a leer primero, sin saberlo, la más reciente, pues se sentía particularmente abultada.

—Esta es letra de Fred —musitó el muchacho, abriendo con cuidado el sobre.

Enseguida pudo ver que, además de varios pergaminos, había varias fotos allí. Muchas eran de un salón bellamente decorado con figuras navideñas, así como un montón de gente que iba y venía con sonrisas en el rostro. Mirando atrás de una de las fotos, se dio cuenta que estaban numeradas y con comentarios de qué ocurría en el instante retratado, así que decidió llegar al hostal antes de dedicarse a observarlas como era debido.

Ya en el interior de su residencia actual, James Potter se dedicó a disfrutar, tardíamente, de la reunión familiar a la que no había asistido. Con cada foto, se decía que debía agradecerles a ciertos primos suyos en cuanto tuviera la ocasión, porque aquello era sensacional.

Con todo, sus fotos favoritas fueron las últimas, con el cielo salpicado de luz de varios colores dibujando espirales y un brillante letrero de «Feliz Navidad».

Y en una de esas fotos llenas de inesperada iluminación celeste, Fred y Roxanne no pudieron evitar saludar haciendo el signo de la paz, rodeando a un Louis que no paraba de reír.

—&—

 _Buenas y bienvenidos sean a un fic que salió contrarreloj… O mejor dicho, intenté que saliera a contrarreloj, pero definitivamente no lo conseguí, al menos en horario de México Centro (Bell hace reverencias cual Dobby arrepentido)._

 _El que la familia mágica más numerosa del Potterverso se reúna para Navidad, debe ser una odisea. Siempre he sido de las que piensa que entre más gente haya en una fiesta, puede resultar más complicado organizarse, pero da igual. Aquí, por alguna razón, me valí de algo que he visto en un par de películas sobre los doce días antes de Navidad y dividí el One en varias partes, las cuales revelan lo mucho o poco que tengo pensado de la TG canon, principales protagonistas, así como los diversos tipos de personas que, considero, suelen encontrarse en una fiesta como esta. Y sí, mis lectores habituales saben que la TG canon no es lo mío, pero creí que para el regalo de_ Lizzie–chan _era muy adecuado. ¡Los Weasley (y agregados) al poder! (Bell alza el puño en son de triunfo)._

 _Por cierto, algunos de los puntos de este One hacen referencia a otro,_ A su ritmo _, cuyo protagonista es James Sirius._

 _Sin más por el momento me despido. Cuídense y hasta la próxima._


End file.
